


Deathly Sacrifice

by SoraHinari



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Background Relationships, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minato is Free, Out of Character Possibility, Post-Canon, Self-Sacrifice, Sequel, Short One Shot, Someone give Minato a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Elizabeth finally after 5 years of searching she found another way to seal the door, finally Minato would be free but the cost was not light on any of them. When Minato is finally free and escorted by Elizabeth to earth he noticed something is off. Just how did Elizabeth managed to seal the door from Erebus' grasp and where was Ryoji?Sequel to Key of Hope but can be read as a stand alone!
Relationships: Arisato Minato & Mochizuki Ryoji, Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist
Kudos: 22





	Deathly Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> After having a talk with a dear friend of mine (who introduced me to this hell hole) I had this idea pop up into my head and actually tied it with the previous one shot I wrote.  
> This story can be read as a sequel to Key of Hope (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103247) or as a stand alone!  
> Just a disclaimer that this fic does not include a heavy focus on Minato and Ryoji, it is mostly generic with a hint of romance~! I hope you enjoy!

Opening his gray eyes, Minato looked around ready to face the empty room once again and if he was lucky the beautiful crystal looking butterfly he was used to seeing since one of Ryoji's visits. But what surprised him was that not only the fact that he felt his eyelashes fluttering against his skin, but the feeling of how heavy his body was. Rising his body up from the blue sofa, his gaze traveled around the room before settling it on the white haired woman across the table next to the sofa who looked at him with a relieved smile holding a book to her chest. Slowly Minato sat and rested his back on the cushion before taking deep breaths, trying to get used to his body again and his surroundings. Before he could even voice his questions, Elizabeth stood up and walked up to him, her steps were slow and careful like he would be scared of her but finally when she reached him Minato gifted her one of his rare smiles before accepting her hug. It was a bit tighter than he expected but he placed his hands softly on her back letting out a long breath he didn't know he was even holding. He wanted to ask so many things but Elizabet beat him to it by taking his wrist in her hold and slowly dragging him towards the open doors.

"Come Minato! Everyone is so excited to see you again we must hurry! Plus seeing Earth again with not just you but your friends too awaits me!" Elizabeth was tearing up as they moved quickly out of the room and appeared at the bridge where everything started.

Minato looked around and then down at his body, he could finally see everyone again, talk to them, laugh, hug them... Be there again. But... how? Just how? Swiftly he turned his look to Elizabeth who was walking ahead and followed her. That time he managed to voice his question.

"Elizabeth I... I understand you achieved what you wanted but... How?" Elizabeth suddenly frowned after a small gasp. Something was wrong... Minato could finally feel what. He could feel something missing, he couldn't feel Thanatos. "Elizabeth..." They both stopped and looked at each other. Minato's face was wide eyed but scared, while Elizabeth's eyes were closed tightly looking away "Where... Where is Ryoji?"

Silence fell, his mind traveled to that scene during his first year as the Great Seal. To the scene Ryoji mouthed that he loved him for the first time. That connected now with the determination he had in his eyes the last time he visited but also the melancholic tone of his voice. And now... His suspicion... It matched to Elizabeth's reaction. He wanted to break down and scream but he held it inside, he could be mistaken, the least he could do was give Elizabeth some minutes to collect herself and explain. Soon those minutes ticked away and Elizabeth tightened her grip to the book she was holding before looking up at Minato, locking their eyes, her pair sad and filled with guilt.

"Minato... Ryoji is... Ryoji is dead." Elizabeth looked down at the pavement before meeting up with a questionable, confused but also scared stare from the blue haired boy "I mean... Yes, he is the meaning of Death, after all he was Thanatos but... He... He surrendered his essence... So you could... Live..." The last parts were said with a low voice, feeling guilty by the minute. But it was the only way... And Ryoji himself was sure about it.

Neither of them spoke after that... They just stood there, quietly... Staring at the ground until Minato covered his face. Mumbling something he turned around and almost ran where they came from before Elizabeth held him back by the shoulders with force. He thrashed around and tried to escape but her hold on him was too strong... Then it was the final blow... What Elizabeth said next to his ear 'He wanted you to live Minato.' How could Ryoji expect for him to stay idle... How did he expect him to do nothing and accept that his other half was gone? Slowly a butterfly emerged from Elizabeth's book and landed itself on Minato's nose, it was bright blue and caused him to froze. His mind started traveling to a moment in the Velvet Room he wasn't even present.

* * *

Ryoji and Elizabeth were sitting there with open books, Elizabeth covered her face and Ryoji crossing his arms laying back with crossed legs like nothing was a big deal. The ex-assistant of Igor sighed and instantly looked at who was the Arcana XIII before talking. Her voice was echoing in all of the room, Minato guessed that it must be because it was a memory projection but instead of focusing on that he started focusing on what Elizabeth had said.

"Listen, me and you both he will never accept that. There must be another way Ryoji, we will find one! Maybe it will take more than just five years but-" The young man across from her stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. That made Minato slightly smile before gasping at what he heard next "Are you truly willing to surrender your existence to the Great Seal for Minato to live on Earth again?" At that question Ryoji laughed and shook his head.

"Elizabeth, I was willing to allow him to kill me in order for them to die painlessly... I was willing to let my last drop of free will to help him defeat the Avatar of Nyx... Do you think I won't be willing to give my essence for him to be finally alive out of the hell he bound himself to when I know it is a way to do so?" Elizabeth looked defeated, she looked down at the open books as Ryoji looked at a small portal projecting Minato as the Great Seal "Sealing Death with Death... Quite poetic don't you think Elizabeth?" The guard of the Velvet Room glared at him with her yellow eyes making Ryoji chuckle "See the bright side of things Elizabeth you always said so..." Touching the middle of his chest Ryoji manifested a crystal bright blue butterfly much like his eyes and handed it to Elizabeth "Make sure... This stays with him, as a last part of me close to him..." Giving him a nod Elizabeth opened her trusted book and pulled from the folds a tarot card, number 13, Death. Ryoji smiled and softly whispered to her "Tell him, that I want him to live Elizabeth... One day... That other way... Will be used to free my essence and we will be united again... I believe so... Until then, farewell." 

His bright blue eyes eyed the portal once more, mouthing the same exact words he did four years ago, before his whole body turned into broken blue shards, much like when a Persona started living its summoner. Those shards were absorbed by the tarot card in Elizabeth's hands in full force making her grasp the card harder and harder until they were done. The card slowly morphed into having an art resembling something between Ryoji and his Persona form, Thanatos. Leaving the butterfly back she manifested herself where Minato was, the portal showed it so the Minato who was now visiting the memory could see her, Elizabeth rose the card with both hands and crushed it. Thanatos manifested as a spirit with a scythe, cut down the wires, freeing Minato's body who slowly away from its binds started chipping away from the stone and revealing skin. As his body did that, the figure of the Persona formed back into that of Ryoji before growing four big black wings, chains emerged from the door, binding Ryoji's limbs and wings, his eyes closed, a gentle smile rested on his face as his wings and body started becoming some kind of black stone. Before his face got petrified Ryoji voiced his last wish.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted to the woman holding Minato close to her almost crying "Protect him! With your own life! Until you free me! Make sure he lives! Promise me!" He could see Elizabeth nodding and shouting something determined back at him but it was too late for him to listen. His hearing was gone, his lips returned to a gentle smile as he finally became the statue symbolizing the Great Seal. Indeed, his form was like a well sculpted statue, wide wings, fair smile, the wires around him along with chains making sure he stayed in place for a great display.

* * *

As the memory ended, Minato took a large breath gasping for air to feel his lungs. Opening his palms the butterfly landed there, Elizabeth still having her grasp on his shoulders. Softly he placed one of his hands on top of one of hers nodding. It was Ryoji's wish and he would fulfill it, but he also had given a promise to Ryoji and he wouldn't dare breaking it. Taking steady steps away from the bridge and towards the known path for their old dorms, Elizabeth followed him quickly with a confused but slightly hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, lets go to the dorms. We have to greet the others, we are probably running late anyways they will be waiting for us." As they walked towards the dorms Minato spoke up again "I believe in what Ryoji believes... If he trusts us with the quest of freeing him we will... I promise Elizabeth, his sacrifice will be temporary and the next time you come to Earth it will be both be and Ryoji showing you around." Elizabeth smiled slightly and nodded before warping away leaving Minato at the entrance of the dorms. Softly the blue haired boy knocked the door three times before it opened, greeting him the sight of all his friends crowding the other side "Everyone, I'm home" He said with a smile before everyone fell to hug him with tears in their eyes. Enveloped in the moment with the pure blue butterfly resting at the top of his head, Minato could still think of Ryoji and he made a mental oath to himself to voice his promise to Elizabeth to Ryoji himself... When he went to visit him that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
